Computer cooling is the removal of waste heat produced by computer components located in computer systems, such as servers, where computer cooling allows for the computer components to operate within a permissible temperature range. Computer components that are susceptible to temporary malfunction or permanent damage due to overheating include integrated circuits such as computer processing units (CPUs), chipset, graphic cards, and hard disk drives. Air-cooling of the computer components typically includes the usage of cooling fans that aid in the removal of heat from enclosures housing the computer components. Air is introduced on the inlet side of the enclosure housing the computer components and exhausted from the outlet side of the enclosure. The introduction of the air on the inlet side typically includes dust particles and other contaminates, which are passed into the enclosure housing the computer components.